Juassic Park Isla Sorna
by marinegirl92
Summary: 3 years after the movie, John finally spills out he set up another island, its up to Grant, Tim, and Malcolm to go to the island to shut it down, with the help of Lex helping them as their guide as a computer hacker from home.


**(IMPORTANT! Please read. This is a theory i came up with when i watched the ****_movie_**** Jurassic park which is my favorite film directed by Steven Spielberg. This story goes by the movie. Reason: I have not read Michael Crichton's book, which i have not take the time to read yet; but will eventually. This sequel goes by the movie. **

**in other news, ****all**** the characters from the first movie will have roles. Big (spoiler alert) roles. This sequel takes place three years after the movie. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 1: The After Math.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park or its characters.

Three years after the incident with Jurassic park on Isla Nublar. Scientists Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm were invited by John Hammonds to come visit the island. Who recently discovered how to clone dinosaurs. Awhile back, scientists dug for days and found a mosquito trapped inside tree sap, and done some research. They found dinosaur DNA inside the mosquito, and made theories that after it drank the blood, it landed on a tree. the tree sap made the mosquito get stuck.

Time after time, the tree sap formed into stone like, and after the meteor hit Earth and made the dinosaurs go extinct, the tree sap with the mosquito managed to survive buried deep down in the ground for 65 million years. Scientists with the assistance of John, they combined Dinosaur DNA with African frogs. Then after a miracle, as they call it that, they made a baby dinosaur.

They chosen the gender so that they won't be able to breed. They have chosen the gender name _female. _Unknown what they have just combined with other DNA of frogs, the African frog changes sex from male-to-female in a single sex environment. "_Life finds a way." _Ian Malcolm quotes.

Before the lawyers can give them permission, John invites Alan, Ellie and Malcolm. To endorse his park, and if they agree its a great idea that these dinosaurs were made to come back with man. Then the island would be a success. According to the paleontologists, they have no idea what century they are in, and are confused of their surroundings. Meaning, this is the 20th century, we have technology and economy of the population of men and women are over 91 billion in the world. Dinosaur and man, two species coming together would be much of a little hassle with them and how they are going to adapt to human nature and surroundings.

According to Malcolm, nature has selected them for extinction. Dinosaur and men were separated for a reason before humans started to exist. Alan Grant also says that eventually they have involved into beds and aren't entirely gone. Not only them, but we have no idea how they involved into them and the only way for man to be with dinosaur is communication with a small species.

John gave them more time to think that this park will be successful, and take a tour to see the velociraptors, the t-rex, etc. Not only for adults to see, its also great for kids whom are interested in dinosaurs. He invited his grandchildren Tim and Lex to come along.

As the adults and the kids explore the island, they come to see the dilophosaurus, but was not seen. Then they come to see the T-rex but was also unseen. The people programing the island sets its food- a goat for the T-rex to eat so that the audience can see it. Dr. Grant points out that he doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt. Too much have changed in 65 million years of gone extinct.

As the day is about to end, a storm hits and the scientists and the kids are forced to go back to the visitors center. Dennis Nedry cuts the main power except for the Raptors. To steal the Dino DNA, he sets the computer on lock so that they won't catch him stealing it and hides in a shaving cream can.

The vehicles stop where the T-Rex is, the radio is gone and wait till help comes. Gennaro runs off but later killed by the T-rex. Dr. Grant saves the kids and make their way through the jungle to the visitors center. Ellie and Muldoon try to find them but only find an injured Malcolm.

Grant and the kids sleep in the tree for the night, and the next day set off to the visitors center. Ellie, John, Arnold, Malcolm, and Muldoon, shut off all the power to restart the computer to turn on the phone lines. Arnold sets off to turn the power on but does not return. Meanwhile Grant and the kids come to a fence they must climb. Ellie finds the power switches. The light for the voltage fence frightens Tim and grant tries to persuade him to jump.

Tim has no choice since he can't climb down that fast, but has to jump. He starts to count to three but luck wasn't at his side before he can count to the last number and jump. He has been electrocuted, Grant brings him back him, but still too weak to walk, and make their way to the visitors center. Ellie after turning the power on, is chased by the Velociraptor. She manages to escape.

The gang has made it to the visitors center, and the kids are left alone while Grant goes to looks for the others. after he returns with help, they go to the computer room to reboot the system. The system is back online thanks to lex's computer skills.

They gang manages to call John to bring the helicopter. They make it out and are leaving the island. John feels awful after that, he feels responsible for the deaths of Muldoon, Gennaro, Arnold, and etc.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After just three years, he never told anyone he set up another island Isla Sorna, which is still running today with his employees. He had thought after the success of Jurassic park, the other island will be open for business. He has tried for three years to shut it down , but the consequences would be, he will lose everything.

Lex had to go to counseling for awhile after the tragedy with the Velociraptor. After so many nights of nightmares, her mom had no choice but to give counseling to her. Lex picked up the habit of reading books to calm her down, she finds things more information in a book besides sitting on her computer hacking. She feels she wants to be called rather a hacker than a computer nerd. As Tim calls her instead of hacker.

Tim was taken to the doctor after the group landed on the mainland, after the incident with the high voltage shock, it damaged some of his nerves but eventually regained from the time being. After he was _gone_ after he was electrocuted, he saw the light, he felt complete warmth and no pain was found anywhere on his body. After he was brought back to life thanks to Dr. Grant, he started drawing out what he remembers before being brought back to life. He later said it was beautiful, as if the light was alive. Tim skipped ahead two years, and now in high school as a sophomore. His peers give him a hard time because of short stature. But he has made some friends from various clubs, he hopes to become a paleotologists someday like his hero Grant.

. He has sent numerous letters to drop the charges from his employees, some of them has refused and has remained on the island. John has now successfully no longer has control over the island, or his employees. However, they now clone with in each way the want. John has tried to stop from using other DNA besides the African frogs, but since he has no control over them, they have a right to clone.

Dr. Sattler has come to visit him, and has forgiven him since the incident three years ago. John stares into the distance while sitting on a chair by the window. Having to lose control like he thought he have, he never gave much thought. He always grew up rich and always thought he should do instead of to think. After his grandchildren were almost killed, he became protective and has given them lessons in that in life you have to think before you do.

"Don't be so hard on your self John, you'll find another way to start more entertainment." Ellie trying to comfort John.

"Oh Dr. Sattler, if only I could of made things so much easier for not only for the money I put into, none of this would of happened."

"The past is the past John, its all over now. Its been three years."

"Dr. Sattler, there has been something I have been keeping for awhile. You see if you Dr. Grant, and Malcolm were to endorse my park, the other island I set up on Isla Sorna would be in business just like Jurassic Park." he says.

"What do you mean other park?" she asks in confusion.

"I managed to get out of it instead of being sued for all the hard they put into, they have combined other DNA with the dinosaur embryo. They have been formed into mutations. The island still runs."

"If Jurassic park is offline, then why didn't you shut off Isla Sorna?"

"I have tried but the government wants 50 million, I have paid them but the island still stands. I would go myself to shut it down but my knees have been giving me a hard time. Ellie?" he looks her in the eye.

"John after what happened, I don't think I have the qualifications to shut down the island."

"I have a telegram right here." He pulls it out of his drawer next to him."The island has been idle for quite sometime by unknown reasons, its not completely abandoned but something has gone wrong."

"Something wrong, maybe they finally realized they are meant to be free."

"That's not it, they have cloned something mutation like, it has a dangerous species and it has been combined with frog, scorpion, and bird DNA. It could touch the mainland and kill off the population."

"John tell me that this is a joke, I mean its been three years, why would they combine the three species together and then destroy it."

"They have tried but someone has been killed, I could be sued for not only do I not run the island anymore but they took control to combine whatever they could imagine. I could be sent to prison Dr. Sattler. Please I beg of you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tim heard what his grandfather has said. He never knew grandpa had another island in progress during the time of Jurassic Park. He decides to make a decision to help shut down the island and get rid of those mutations.

As Dr. Sattler leaves the room, Tim approaches her.

"Dr. Sattler, how are you?" they hug.

"Tim, im fine, ive come to visit your grandfather. Its nice to see he's getting on his feet little by little."

"I heard about what you said about Isla Numblar, I think I can help shut down the island."

"How can you do, your only 14, you and myself included have been on the island."

I know where grandpa keeps his papers, I know all the files on his computer and the blueprints to shutting down those mutations. Its not easy to read but I can be of help if your willing to."

"I don't know much of the blueprints he has put together. I'll have to think about. When the time comes to leave for Isla Sorna, I'll need help shutting down the island for good and stop those creatures from hitting the mainland."

"Thanks !" Tim smiles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night, Dr. Sattler and Grant, now married are having dinner. Ellie explains to Grant about what John has given about Isla Sorna. If those mutations, whatever they look or do, could hit the mainland anytime and the people will do they must be stopped before its too late.

"We never had experience on the island, and how are we supposed to stop them by all means?" Asks Dr. Grant.

"Tim knows where he keeps the files to island and how to shut them down for good." says Ellie.

"We have a child now, and he's only two, I don't know how many days you will be gone. I get tired of changing diapers." he says glumpy.

"Oh, Alan, I forgot."

"I'll go, having experience from Jurassic park, I think I can. You will remain here. I'm going back."

**(So how was that? All right? Just okay? Leave me a comment and by the way Dr. Grant is back, and it seems he is going back. Stay tuned for next chapter for seeing the kids again after three years. And don't worry, our old friends will be joining in soon. See ya next chapter.)**

"


End file.
